Alola Defence Deploy!
Story Everyone is watching Jon and Zygarde, still in its 10% form. Drake: That Zygarde from Kalos? Hala: What? Josie: Zygarde came here? Rosa: Why would the Kalos Legendary come here? Zygarde looks at Jon. Jon: Zygarde? Zygarde talks through telepathy. Zygarde: We sense danger. Tyler: Hold up, is Zygarde talking? Zygarde: We saw the threat thanks to Typhlosion. Jon: Through Typhlosion? Typhlosion: Ty? Zygarde: However, your selfishness made us think you were not suited for Bond Phenomenon. Lance: Hold up again. April: You gave Jon and Typhlosion Bond Phenomenon? Zygarde: Correct. We recognised your strength and as soon as your Quilava evolved. A flashback occurs to when Team Flare attacked. Bryony's Bisharp heads towards Quilava using Iron Head towards Jon, but Quilava sees this and jumps in the way. Quilava blocks the attack and sends Bisharp back and glows in a blue light. However in the blue light, a red core Zygarde is on Quilava, giving off some energy and then flees. Zygarde (VO): That is when your Typhlosion was chosen. The flashback stops. Jon: So that is when Bond Phenomenon begun. Nate: But surely the other Zygarde Core was on Jon, to make that link. Zygarde: Correct. Nathan: Okay, but right now we need to stop Ultra Necrozma. Jon: Even if Typhlosion and I don't have access to Bond Phenomenon, we wont go down without a fight, right buddy. Typhlosion nods. Josie: Right, Delphox use Flamethrower! Nathan: Ice Beam! Rosa: You too Greninja! Jon: Flamethrower! Josie-Delphox and Typhlosion use Flamethrower towards Ultra Necrozma, and Rosa-Greninja and Nathan-Greninja use Ice Beam towards Ultra Necrozma. The moves seem to hit, but Stone Edge comes from the impact, hitting everyone. Rosa: Argh. Zygarde then rushes in using Extreme Speed, but barely grazes Ultra Necrozma. Jon: Close. Ultra Necrozma then uses Photon Geyser and hits everyone. Josie: This is annoying. Nathan: We will get an opening. Rosa: When? Ultra Necrozma then uses Dragon Pulse towards everyone. Jon: Dragon Pulse! Typhlosion uses Dragon Pulse and so does Zygarde, connecting with Ultra Necrozma's Dragon Pulse. Rosa: This is the opening! Nathan: Right. Rosa + Nathan: Night Slash! Both Rosa-Greninja and Nathan-Greninja hit Ultra Necrozma with Night Slash, causing a lot of damage. Josie: Mystical Fire! Josie-Delphox instead punches the ground and uses Blast Burn towards Ultra Necrozma, who flies up and dodges. Jon: That was Blast Burn! Josie: Great! Nathan: We aren't out of the woods yet. Ultra Necrozma uses Moongeist Beam towards everyone. Jon: Shuriken Blaze! Typhlosion uses Shuriken Blaze and hits, but Moongeist Beam is still heading towards everyone. Nathan: Attack together! Jon: Right! Josie: Flamethrower! Jon: Dragon Pulse! Nathan + Rosa: Ice Beam! Nathan-Greninja and Rosa-Greninja use Ice Beam, Josie-Delphox uses Flamethrower, Typhlosion uses Dragon Pulse and the moves connect with Moongeist Beam, cancelling it out. Jon: Go Zygarde! Zygarde has gone to the left side of Ultra Necrozma. Zoey: It was all a diversion! Zygarde hits Ultra Necrozma with Iron Tail, but Ultra Necrozma grabs hold of Zygarde and chucks it at Typhlosion. Jon: You both okay? Zygarde and Typhlosion both get up. Nathan: Aerial Ace! However, before Nathan-Greninja can move, Ultra Necrozma hits everyone with Stone Edge then Dragon Pulse, causing a massive sand cloud to emerge. When the sand dies down, only Typhlosion and Zygarde are still up. Rosa-Greninja, Nathan-Greninja and Josie-Delphox revert back into their normal forms. Josie: No! Rosa: Guess they were still tired from fighting the Ultra Beasts. Josie, Nathan and Rosa return their Pokemon. Kyle: Look at Zygarde! Maria: What? Zygarde is a fair distance from Typhlosion. Ultra Necrozma charges up Dragon Pulse to use against Zygarde. Jon: NO! Jon runs in front of Zygarde. Zoey: Jon! Mary: What is Jon doing? Jon: You won't hurt Zygarde, I won't allow you! Typhlosion stands next to Jon, protecting Zygarde. Jon: We won't let you! So fire away, because we aren't scared! Jon is clenching his right fist, and Typhlosion is doing the same. Josie: Are they mimicking again? Nathan: They are! Drake: Does this mean what I think it means? Ultra Necrozma launches Dragon Pulse towards Jon and Typhlosion. Zoey: Look out! Jon and Typhlosion don't move, but suddenly Jon and Typhlosion feel something inside. They look at Zygrade who nods. Jon: Let's Go! Typhlosion gets covered in a fire vortex, more intense than before. Jon reaches for his back and the vortex forms a fire shuriken, which Jon-Typhlosion is now holding. Jon-Typhlosion launches it at Dragon Pulse, cancelling it out. Nate: Jon-Typhlosion! Rosa: You got Bond Phenomenon back! Zygarde: You are worthy again! Ultra Necrozma then uses Stone Edge towards Jon-Typhlosion. Jon: Focus Blast! Jon-Typhlosion uses Focus Blast and cancels out Stone Edge, and Zygarde hits with Zen Headbutt. Nathan: Are they more powerful than before? Mary: Is it due to the proximity of Zygarde? Nate: It's a good theory. Jon: Dragon Pulse! Jon-Typhlosion and Zygarde both use Dragon Pulse to hit Ultra Necrozma, who is now getting weaker. Zygarde: You have more strength! Ultra Necrozma then uses Photon Geyser at Zygarde, hitting its mark, causing Zygarde to release its cells till the red core Zygarde is there. Maria: Whoa! Olivia: Is that Zygarde too? Jon: Yeah. Tyler: Seems like Zygarde took too much damage. Jon: Yeah. Jon and Typhlosion turn towards Ultra Necrozma. Jon: You will leave Alola! Ultra Necrozma chuckles. Jon: Fine then. Jon-Typhlosion's volcanoes erupt stay erupted and make fire strings. Nate: Okay, what? The fire strings connect to the fire Shuriken, giving a constant feed of fire. Josie: I wonder what is going to happen? Ultra Necrozma uses Photon Geyser towards Jon-Typhlosion. Jon: Shuriken Blaze! The fire strings grow bigger with more fire getting pumped into the fire shuriken and then the fire strings disappear. Jon-Typhlosion uses Shuriken Blaze towards Photon Geyser, ripping through the move like paper and then hits Ultra Necrozma, causing a lot of damage and Ultra Necrozma smashes into the sand. Light covers Ultra Necrozma and soon Lunala flies out and lands near April. Ultra Necrozma reverts back into Necrozma then flees into an Ultra Wormhole, with the other Ultra Beasts following. Zossie: They left Hala: I think they realised how strong we all are. Nathan: Jon and Typhlosion stopped Ultra Necrozma. Jon: No, we all did. We are Alola's defence! Everyone cheers and the screen freezes. Narrator: Our heroes began their final stand against Ultra Necrozma and won with the help of Zygarde. Now, with the threat averted, what will our heroes do? Major events *Josie's Delphox learns Blast Burn. *Jon and Typhlosion regain the ability to access the Bond Phenomenon. Characters Jon Spencer Drake Milford April Cass Mary Potts Rosa Jones Nathan Foster Josie Adams Maria Winterman Kyle Winterman Zossie Tyler Moor Lance Hala Zoey Spencer Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion ↔ Jon-Typhlosion Rosa * Greninja ↔ Rosa-Greninja Nathan * Greninja ↔ Nathan-Greninja Josie * Delphox ↔ Josie-Delphox Wild * Stakataka (x10) * Nihilego (x10) * Pheromosa (x10) * Kartana (x10) * Necrozma ** Ultra Form * Lunala * Zygarde (10% & core) Category:Alola: The Next Chapter! Category:Pokemon Episodes Category:Episodes